tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Shadow (Heartless)
'''Shadow' (シャドウ Shadou) é um Pureblood Heartless introduzido em The King of Cartoons 2006, temporada equivalente ao primeiro jogo de Kingdom Hearts. Shadows são os heartless mais comuns, sempre em bando e geralmente o resultado de corações com poucas trevas. Um Shadow é tecnicamente o equivalente natural do Nobody Dusk. Em The King of Cartoons, os Shadows são comuns inimigos no exército da Tower of Darkness, junto dos Dusks e Mettaurs. Aparência Um Shadow normal tem uma estrutura corporal vagamente humanóide, também se parecendo muito com uma formiga. Tem uma cabeça arredondada esférica com olhos amarelos circulares e brilhantes. Ele também tem duas antenas longas e torcidas surgindo do topo de sua cabeça. Cada uma de suas mãos tem três dedos com garras e seus pés são grandes e não possuem nenhum dedo discernível. Com exceção de seus olhos, o corpo deste Heartless é completamente preto (com exceção dos Shadows invocados pelo Dark Follower, que são roxo escuro). O nome do Shadow é uma referência a uma sombra, destacando seu status como o tipo mais básico de Heartless. O nome também pode ser uma referência à habilidade do Shadow de se achatar em uma silhueta no chão e se tornar uma sombra literal. História Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Enquanto Aqua está atravessando o Realm of Darkness, ela encontra um Shadow entre alguns outros Pureblood Heartless. The King of Cartoons 2006/Kingdom Hearts Os Shadows aparecem pela primeira vez no Dive to the Heart de Sora e mais tarde de Vinix, mas são sumariamente destruídos pelos heróis, junto com o Darkside, fazendo os heróis acordarem do sonho. No entanto, quando Riku abre a porta para o coração da Destiny Islands, os Shadows reaparecem para devorar a ilha das crianças. Sora percebe a tempestade causada por sua chegada e corre para a ilha, mas apesar de ele atacá-los com sua espada de madeira, ele é incapaz de causar dano nos monstros, até que ele descobre a Keyblade. Embora ele esteja agora equipado para lutar contra a horda, seus amigos já caíram na escuridão, e o coração da ilha foi devorado. Shadows continuam a aparecer como Heartless menores em vários mundos, mas não reaparecem em numero tão grande até Sora completar a Door to Darkness em Hollow Bastion liberando o coração de Kairi de seu corpo. Isso não apenas o transforma em um Shadow, mas o triunfante Ansem invoca um enxame de Shadows para perseguir Kairi, Pato Donald e Pateta no castelo. No entanto, no Hall de Entrada, Kairi percebe Sora e o abraça, compartilhando sua luz com ele e retornando a sua forma humana. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Shadows aparecem quando Roxas treina com Marluxia em Twilight Town, que as usa para ilustrar por que a Organization XIII persegue os Emblem Heartless, mas ignora os Purebloods. Muito mais tarde, quando Roxas vai para o Halloween Town em uma missão na qual ele deve se encontrar com Xigbar, ele é cercado por Shadows antes de ser resgatado por seu veterano. Ainda mais tarde, Roxas lutou contra uma versão mais poderosa do Darkside, o Dark Follower, que convocou um enxame de Shadows em sua tentativa frustrada de repelir o garoto. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Vários Shadows aparecem quando Sora e companhia tentam deixar o mundo de cartas do Monstro, quando Jack Skellington menciona um "problema" em Halloween Town, e quando Sora chega em Agrabah para encontrar Aladdin sob ataque de Heartless. The King of Cartoons 2007/Kingdom Hearts II O grupo de Vinix e Sora enfrentam Shadows e outros Heartless em diversos mundos. Quando a Organization XIII ganha maior influencia sobre os Heartless em comparação a Malévola, os Shadows passaram a estar sob o controle dos vilões, embora isso também resultou na aparição dos mais poderosos Neoshadows. Quando as equipes de Sora e Riku entram no Hall of Empty Melodies em The World That Never Was, enxames de Shadows aparecem e os atacam separadamente. Riku empresta a Kairi uma Keyblade, e cada um deles luta contra o enxame. No entanto, é Xigbar quem termina os Heartless antes de desafiar Sora para uma batalha. Depois que Ansem the Wise atira o Kingdom Hearts Encoder no Kingdom Hearts artificial de Xemnas, a chuva de corações que resulta atrai um gigantesco enxame de Shadows, que atacam o castelo. Malévola e Bafo se oferecem para segurar os Shadows para que Sora e seus amigos possam derrotar Xemnas, em troca do próprio castelo. O castelo e o mundo artificial em que foi construído são destruídos na batalha final contra Xemnas, levando os Shadows com ele. The King of Cartoons Neo Wave a XVII Diversos tipos de Heartless, Nobodies e Mechaniloids são usados no exército da Tower of Darkness e tecnicamente fazem parte do primeiro andar do grupo de vilões. Os Heartless mais comuns nesse grupo são os Shadows. Trívias * Embora nunca confirmado oficialmente, os Heartless Shadow, Neoshadow, Invisible e Darkside parecem fazer parte de uma mesma linha de Heartless, apenas se diferenciando pela quantidade de trevas que cada um nasceu. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Heartless Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Vilões